Judgement Bird (Legacy)
"Do you know about the secrets of the fairy tale? Actually, there were more birds than the three birds. If the chance ever comes, we shall talk about those other birds that fled from that crumbling forest." - Angela Judgement Bird (O-02-62-H), also know as "Long Bird", is a tall bird Abnormality with long skinny limbs and neck, with a spherical body covered with black feathers along his arms/wings. His head is covered by bandages and he has 2 small white wings of red tips on the sides of his head. His neck holds a golden balance, which tips to one side. Ability His ability is "Judgement", which is triggered when his mood is depleted or when more than half of the Abnormalities in the same department as Judgement Bird are in a bad mood. He will breach once one of the conditions are met. Judgement Bird will roam through the facility aimlessly, stopping to hold his golden balance for a moment, and after a gleam, random employees in the same room will be marked with a golden balance above them. The employees under Judgement Bird's balance will stop all actions and stand still in their current spot. Judgement Bird will walk towards them, and when reaching a marked employee, he will raise them up with a pole, hanging them, killing them instantly. Judgement Bird cannot attack, and his movements can't be stopped by stunning attacks. Origin He used to be a sentinel of the Black Forest, where he was living with Big Bird and Punishing Bird; after hearing a prophecy, and also being a fair judge, using his golden balance to measure the sins to protect the forest from the creatures to keep peace. But someone said, "What if the scales don't tip to any direction?". He became worried, so he made that the balance only tip to one direction, to get the result in any circumstance. He used to have sparkling eyes which he could use to see through everything, but at one point, he gave his eyes to Big Bird to help him protect the forest. Long Bird covered his own eyes with ragged bandages, but still wanted to protect the forest, and after some time, he began to lose his glossy feathers due to the long lack of exposure to sunlight. But as time progressed, the forest where he was living started to become saturated by darkness, bad rumors, and daily fights. As a solution, the three birds merged their strengths to become a new bird to protect the forest, but it caused chaos instead, making all the creatures to leave in fear of the forest. Is unknown when they decided to separate from themselves. At the end, he was just left with an unfair balance, which always tips to one side; probably because of the darkness and regret. He became Judgement Bird afterwards and never stopped judging. Where Judgement Bird was found and how he arrived to the facility is unknown. Caretaking Judgement Bird responds best to consensus, likes nutrition and cleanliness, hates violence and is neutral against amusement. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a large amount of energy when happy, a moderate amount when neutral and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. Judgement Bird's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 15%, he will feel distressed, between 15% and 70%, he will be neutral; and above 70%, he will feel happy. * "Long Bird escaped the containment room when the mood value reached zero." * "More than half of the Abnormalities in the department which Judgement Bird is isolated showed bad moods. Then Judgement Bird escaped from the containment room." Observations Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "A bird that were judging creatures with unfair scales." * "The scales always tip to only one direction, but Long Bird can't see it because its eyes are covered. Perhaps, it is avoiding from looking." * "In fact, Long Bird was once a fair and just judge. His scales could weigh any kind of sin impartially." * "Long Bird made scales that can measure the weight of sins to protect the forest." * "Long Bird's eyes once could see through everything. His eyes sparkled like the stars in the night sky. But Long Bird gave them to Big Bird to protect the forest. Now, only void remains in place where his eyes should be." * "The bandages are ragged. His body was once covered in glossy feathers, but due to the long lack of exposure to sunlight, they are gone." * "Now, all that is left to him are unfair scales. Long Bird never ceases judging." Flavour Text * "One proverb says, "Never forget the bird of judgment. He will come to you no matter how long it takes.'" * "Perhaps he is in your house right now." * "We, living in the world without forgiveness, seek redemption as we dedicate our souls." * "Long Bird was a sentinel of the forest, but overlooked something important because his will to protect the forest was too strong." * "Only cold, dark night continued from then." * "A human being is inherently cunning; he can't save himself. That is why Long Bird has come to us." * "Only few can understand what themselves are. Long Bird helps you to do so." * "Long Bird is never agitated." Trivia * His ability allow him to hang all type of employees, even with different states, like possessed ones and transformed (Apostles). * Judgement Bird appeared in the teaser trailer, for a short scene near the end of the video, along with other unreleased Abnormalities at the time. * Judgement Bird, Big Bird and Punishing Bird are the first Abnormalities to summon another Abnormality by an event. * Judgement Bird is one of the Abnormalities that include some story about other Abnormalities: Big Bird through his encyclopedia entries and Punishing Bird by Angela's quote. Gallery Judgement Bird Breaching.png|Judgement Bird breaching Judgement Bird Preparation.png|Judgement Bird preparing to judge Judgement Bird Marked Employee.png|Employee under Judgement Bird's balance Judgement Bird Hanged Employee.png|Hanged employee Judgement Bird Teaser.png|Judgement Bird in the teaser trailer Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Animal Category:Original Category:Legacy